Sleepless Eternity III: Realitätsveränderung
Kapitel 1: Déjà-vu "Hallo. Mein Name ist Raphael. Bin 25 Jahre alt und habe seit geraumer Zeit intensive Schlafprobleme", höre ich mich inmitten eines Stuhlkreises sprechen. Die Anwesenden begrüßen mich murmelnd. Schauen mich an. Diese Blicke. Aufgesetzt mitfühlend. Wie Stiche durchbohren sie mich. Setze mich auf den leeren Platz hinter mir. Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich bereits hier bin. Tage. Wochen. Monate. Habe kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Lag noch eine Weile, am Bett fixiert, in dem Zimmer. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hat der Arzt, der so aussieht wie Einauge, mich von der Fixierung gelöst. Seltsam. Viel zu seltsam und unwirklich. Erst hab ich gegen Reborn Sin gekämpft. Dann wache ich hier auf. Sie sagen, dass ich mir alles einbilde. Lars ist weg aus meinem Kopf. Bin ganz alleine. Habe mich noch nie so einsam gefühlt. Die Ärztin, die ich als Sunny identifiziert habe sagt, dass ich mir alles nur eingebildet habe. Dass ich bereits seit Monaten hier bin. Wegen eines kompletten Ausfalls. Angeblich sind 10 Menschen bei meinem Amoklauf draufgegangen. Kopfschmerzen beginnen. Wie jedes Mal, wenn ich näher über all das nachdenke. Sunny und Einauge sehen älter aus. Als seien sie mit mir gealtert. Beide mustern mich. Setze mich auf meinen Freien Platz hinter mir. Lege meine Hand an meine Stirn. Was ist hier nur los. So vieles, was hier nicht zu stimmen scheint. "Na Raphael. Ich freue mich, dass du wieder da bist", sagt eine junge Frau neben mir. Mustere sie neugierig. Sie sieht anders aus als ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Ihre Haare sind länger geworden. Sie verlaufen hinter ihrem Rücken. Das Schwarz sieht ungepflegt aus. Ihr Pony hängt ihr im Gesicht. Ihr schmutziges Kleid gibt ihr ein schmuddeliges Äußeres. Darauf steht mit blutroter Schrift "Alice". Wenigstens das hat sich nicht verändert. Darunter ein schwarzes, langärmeliges Shirt. Ihre weißen, ausgedehnt aussehenden Schuhe sind kaputt. "Hallo Alice. Es ist schön dich zu sehen", gebe ich nachdenklich zurück. Einauge. Sunny. Alice. Diese drei wiederzusehen... Ist das real? Warum gerade jetzt? Der Therapeut. Ein alter Knacker mit Brille beginnt darüber zu sprechen, dass Kommunikation viel wert ist und so ein Schrott. Gähne gelangweilt. Kenne den Kerl. Habe ihn vor vielen Jahren ermordet. Kurz bevor ich mit Einauge aus der Klapse geflohen bin. Man waren das Zeiten. Grinse breit auf. Bis mir auffällt, dass es eventuell doch nur Einbildung gewesen ist. Das Grinsen erstirbt so schnell, wie es gekommen ist. "Du siehst zerrissen aus Großer", sagt Alice traurig schauend. Erwidere ihren Blick. Wenn du wüsstest… Lehne mich zurück. Verschränke die Arme. Die Gedanken durchschießen wie eine Flut meinen Geist. Versuche sie zu ordnen. Vergeblich. Bin einerseits glücklich Alice, Sunny und Einauge wiederzusehen. Doch die Art von Sunny und Einauge. Kalt. Berechnend. Sie sind Ärzte. Und dann Alice. Sie ist genauso, wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Nach der Gruppentherapie werden wir per Wärterbegleitung in unsere Zellen gebracht. Bin müde. Kann aber nicht schlafen. Kopfschmerzen verhindern meinen Versuch. Werde meinem Namen wohl allmählich wirklich gerecht. Sleepless. Bin doch Sleepless...oder habe ich mir dieses Leben nur eingebildet? Schaue in den Spiegel. Ein 1.80m großer Mann. Breite Schulter. Muskulöse Arme. Schulterlange, braune Haare. Trage ein schwarzes Shirt und eine blaue Jeans. Ansatz von Augenringen um meine verschiedenfarbige Augen. Doch sie leuchten nicht. Eins grün und eins blau. Die Farben stimmen. "Eigentlich siehst du ganz geil aus", lobe ich. Dann fällt mir etwas ein. Ziehe mein Shirt hoch. Betrachte meinen muskulösen Bauch. Keine Narbe. Verdammt. Sie ist weg. Die Narbe, die mir Worse verpasst hat. Was läuft hier nur... Kapitel 2: Erinnerungen Setze mich auf mein Bett. Mir ist langweilig. Habe Lust irgendwen umzubringen. Den Geruch vom Blut wahrzunehmen. Ihn in mich aufzunehmen. Lebendiger zu atmen. Mit geschlossenen Augen erinnere ich mich an die vielen Male, die ich diese Erfahrung gesammelt habe. Sie wirken so real. Zu real. Das kann ich mir nicht eingebildet haben. Oder doch? Fuck... Raufe mir die Haare. Ein Klopfen an meiner Tür. Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten öffnet sich diese. Alice tritt ein. Sie kommt auf mich zu. Schaut mir direkt in die Augen. "Du hast dich verändert", sagt sie ernst. Kann ihrem bohrenden Blick nicht standhalten. Blicke zu Boden. "Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht", gebe ich wie benommen zurück. Ein Streicheln an meiner Schulter. Schaue Alice an. Sie lächelt sanft. Wenn alles so stimmt, ist sie 19. Sie sieht fraulicher aus. Hat Kurven bekommen. Kann sie dennoch nicht attraktiv finden. Sie ist wie eine Schwester. Sie trägt eine Tasche neben ihrem dreckigen Kleid. Sie öffnet den Verschluss ihrer Tasche. Holt etwas heraus. Eine Kette. Eine Kette mit einer kleinen Klinge. Eine Skalpell Klinge! Sie hält sie mir vors Gesicht. "Die hast du mir einmal geschenkt Raphael. Erinnerst du dich?", fragt sie sanft. Meine Augen weiten sich. Erinnere mich, dass ich Alice, als sie in meinen Erinnerungen noch gelebt hat, mein Skalpell geschenkt habe. Sie hat eine Kette daraus gemacht? Was ist hier los? Erinnere mich daran, doch wenn hier alles Einbildung ist...warum hat sie dann diese Kette? "Wann habe ich sie dir geschenkt Alice?", frage ich komplett perplex. Sie lächelt. Legt ihre Hand auf meinen Kopf und streichelt durch mein Haar. "Vor 5 Jahren, als du hier eingeliefert wurdest. Du wurdest meine einzige Bezugsperson. Wie ein großer Bruder. Und als Zeichen, dass du mich beschützt, hast du mir diese Kette geschenkt", erklärt sie friedlich. Etwas Flüssiges läuft aus meinen Augen. Schluchze. Alice... Genau deswegen, habe ich dir in meinen Erinnerungen mein Skalpell geschenkt. Tränen laufen über meine Wangen. Alice streicht sie mir weg. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Sleepless", entschuldigt sie sich leise. Blicke sie erschrocken an. Hat sie mich gerade...Sleepless genannt? "Du nennst dich doch selber so. Darum dachte ich, dass es dir gefällt, wenn ich dich auch so nenne", fügt sie hinzu, als könnte sie die Frage ablesen, die in meinen feuchten Augen liegt. Lächele sie an. "Danke...", erwidere ich und umarme sie. Am nächsten Tag stehen nervige Tests und Befragungen an. Werde dauernd befragt, ob ich denn noch von meinem "Leben" als "Sleepless" träume. Oder ob ich Stimmen höre. Antworte auf letzteres stets mit "Leider nicht." Rede nach den Sitzungen mit dem Arzt Einauge. Will eigentlich auch mit Sunny reden, doch sie nicht mit mir. Er wundert sich, dass ich ihn "Einauge" nenne. Erkläre ihm, dass er in meinen Erinnerungen eine schwarze Augenklappe trägt. Er findet es amüsant. Klopft mir auf die Schulter und kommentiert es mit: "Ich sähe bestimmt heiß damit aus." Dieser Humor. Dieser elende Arschlochhumor. Er hat mir so gefehlt. Genieße das Gespräch. Nach dem kurzen Gespräch werde ich zu einem spontanen Einzelgespräch beordert. Sunny hat es sich also doch anders überlegt. Sie sitzt mir nun gegenüber. Ein Klemmbrett im Anschlag. "So Raphael.", beginnt sie mit emotionsloser Stimme. Sie sieht so viel reifer aus. Erwachsenere Gesichtszüge. Sie sieht so verdammt gut aus. Muss lächeln. "Erzählen Sie mir von 'Sleepless'", fordert sie ohne Umschweife. Seufze. Verschränke meine Arme. "Den hast du direkt vor dir Sunny", erwidere ich versucht hart. Bin mir allmählich selbst nicht mehr sicher. Sie klickt mit ihrem Kugelschreiber. Notiert sich etwas. Ihr harter, emotionsleerer Blick zermartert erneut meine Augen. "Glauben Sie das etwa noch immer? Sie sind nicht Sleepless! Sie sind Raphael. Ein verurteilter Amokläufer, der aufgrund von psychischen Störungen hierher gebracht wurde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.", erklärt sie mit voller Härte. Es trifft mich. Wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Mein Blick wandert zu Boden. Erinnere mich an die Zeiten mit ihr. Die Zeiten in meinen Erinnerungen. Die Momente, an denen wir uns näher gekommen sind. Halte es nicht mehr aus! "Was ist hier los!?...", frage ich verletzt. Blicke sie direkt an. Es kann nicht sein, dass alles nur Einbildung war. "Beruhigen sie sich. Jetzt!", fordert sie kalt. Sie hält meinem Blick locker stand. Vergiss es. Werde sie alle zur Vernunft bringen. Springe auf. Packe Sunny's Schulter. "Verdammt Sunny! Ich bin's. Sleepless! Erinnere dich! Einauge. Alice. Du und ich. Wir hatten unseren Kampf. Wollte dich töten! Dann kam Worse! Du hast mich gerettet und-" Werde von zwei Wärtern gepackt, die in den Raum gestürmt sind. Sunny schaut mich unbeeindruckt an. "Bringt ihn in sein Zimmer. Fixiert ihn an sein Bett.", sagt sie kaltblütig. Die Wärter zerren mich weg. Schreie laut: "Verdammt Sunny! Erinnere dich!" Kapitel 3: Nächtliches Wiedersehen Liege fixiert im Bett. Alles still. Bin allein. Mit meinen Gedanken. Es ist mittlerweile Nacht. Liege seit gefühlten Stunden hier. Was soll ich nur tun? Hat diese Sunny Recht? Warum sollte sie lügen? Es war wohl wirklich nur Einbildung. Lache auf. Vielleicht auch besser so. Dann waren all diese schlimmen Dinge nur ein Albtraum. "Nur ein...Albtraum", flüstere ich unruhig. Das immer wieder. "Nur ein Albtraum. Nur ein Albtraum. Nur ein Alb-" Zwei Wärter betreten meinen Raum. Treten vor mein Bett und lockern meine Fixierung. Schaue sie verwundert an. "Der Oberarzt möchte sie sprechen. Er ist extra für Sie zu der späten Stunde gekommen. Ich rate Ihnen, dass sie sich benehmen.", sagt der Eine mit tiefer Stimme. Nicke stumm. Braucht er mir nicht extra zu sagen. Hätte eh keine Kraft mehr um gegen jemanden anzukämpfen. Sie lächeln und heben mich aus dem Bett. "Kann auch alleine aufstehen...", sage ich mit schwacher Stimme und entreiße mich ihrem Griff. Mal sehen, was der Alte von mir will. Ziehe mir meine Jeans und mein Shirt an. Wir durchstreifen den langen Gang der Klapse. Der Gang wird von schwachem, grünem Licht beleuchtet. Erinnert mich an eine Gespensterszene. Gehe an Alice' Zimmer vorbei. Ihre Tür steht offen. Sie schaut mir hinterher. Wünscht mir mit ihrem Blick "Alles Gute". Nicke ihr zu. Sie hält ihre Kette. "Was will der Arzt von mir?", frage ich neugierig. Die Wärter zucken mit ihren Achseln. Nach einiger Zeit erreichen wir einen Therapieraum. Betrete alleine den Raum. Die Wärter meinen, sie hätten die Order, vor der Tür zu warten. Was soll's. "Nimm Platz.", fordert der Oberarzt, der auf einem großen Lehnstuhl sitzt, streng. Der Raum ist fast dunkel. Nur die Schreibtischlampe, welche auf dem Arbeitstisch des Doktors steht, spendet Licht. Setze mich auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Tisch steht. Blicke den Arzt fragend an. "Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum ich dich zu dieser Stunde herkommen lasse, oder?", fragt mich der Oberarzt, ohne von seinem Blatt aufzublicken. Seine Stimme klingt angestrengt. Hebe meine Augenbraue. "Nein. Es geschieht täglich, dass man mich nachts von der Fixierung befreit, um mit mir ein Einzelgespräch zu führen", spotte ich verächtlich. Der Oberarzt beginnt zu lachen. "Du wirst dich nie ändern.", sagt er amüsiert und blickt mich nun an. Sein Gesicht ist anders als vorher. Naja. Anders gesagt, hat es eine Neuheit. Es haben sich tiefe Augenringe gebildet. Er sieht müde aus. Wie kann man innerhalb eines Tages solche Augenringe bekommen? Sie erinnern mich an Worse. Nur Einbildung. "Von einem Mörder deines Formates hätte ich weit mehr erwartet... Sleepless.", fügt er finster lächelnd hinzu. Ein Stechen durchfährt mich. Der Oberarzt nennt mich so? Warum tut er das!? "Was zum…", gebe ich verwundert von mir. Der Oberarzt lacht nochmals auf. Er steht auf. Tritt vor den Schreibtisch und mustert mich. "Wie lange ist es jetzt her mein Guter. 5 Jahre? Man. Wie diese Zeit vergeht, nicht wahr mein alter Feind?", spricht er weiter. Der Schock wird zum Schauer. Der eisigste Schauer, der mir je über den Rücken gelaufen ist. Eine Vorahnung beschleicht mich. Meine Augen weiten sich. Diese Augenringe. Diese Art zu sprechen. "Something. Worse!?", stoße ich hervor. Der Oberarzt grinst. "Leibhaftig.", erwidert er. Heißt das etwa... Kann es sein!? "Genau. Diese Klapse hier. Ist nichts als Einbildung! Geschaffen von einer Missbildung meiner Selbst.", beginnt er zu erklären. Plötzliche Stärke ergreift mich. "Reborn Sin.", ergänze ich finster. Worse nickt. Die Wärter stürmen den Raum. Die Illusion will sich wahrscheinlich verteidigen. Springe auf. "Sieh in deine Tasche, Sleepless", sagt Worse. Spüre plötzlich etwas Neues in meiner Tasche. Hole ein Skalpell hervor. Grinse breit. Jetzt wird's lustig. Was diese Illusionen nicht wissen. Der alte Sleepless ist wieder da. Bin wieder wendiger. Schneller. Stärker! Weiche dem Schlag des Wärters aus. Schnappe seinen Arm. Verbiege ihn unnormal. Ein lautes Knacken signalisiert, dass sein Knochen diese Biegung nicht überstanden hat. Lache auf. Adrenalin pumpt durch meinen ganzen Körper. Dem Zweiten ramme ich mein Skalpell einmal in jedes Auge. Er schreit. Ich lache schallender. Wie ich diese Schreie vermisst habe. Steche mit dem Skalpell in den Hals des Zweiten. Mehrmals. Er röchelt. Geiles Gefühl, wieder da zu sein. Dem Zweiten ramme ich mein Knie gegen den Hals. Halte ihn am Boden. Fixiere seinen linken Arm. Schneide ihm die Pulsader auf. Lasse ihn zum verbluten liegen. Stehe auf. Betrachte Worse. Er ist nicht mehr der Oberarzt. Er ist nun wieder in der jugendlichen Gestalt, an die ich mich erinnere. Seine schwarzen Haare hängen ihm leicht ins Gesicht. Er grinst boshaft. "Der gefährlichste Mörder ist wieder ganz der Alte. Sehr gut.", sagt er anerkennend. Nicke stumm. "Was jetzt? Und vor Allem. Warum bist du hier? Warum hilfst du mir? Was hast du davon?", frage ich vorsichtig. Bin vielleicht geschwächt, doch nicht so leichtsinnig wie einst. Worse hebt seine Hand zum Zeichen, dass ich runterkommen soll. "Jetzt hole ich dich hier raus. Warum? Weil dieser Reborn Sin mich pervertiert. Ich könnte ihn vernichten, aber ich fand es viel zu verlockend zuzusehen, wie du das ganze übernimmst, mein Alter!", erklärt Worse geduldig. Ja. Kann ihm durchaus folgen. "Du willst, dass ich deine Drecksarbeit erledige.", fasse ich seine Erklärung grinsend zusammen. Er lacht. Ich auch. Gehe auf ihn zu, bis ich direkt vor ihm stehe. "Ich habe den Fehler begangen dich zu unterschätzen Sleepless. Hätte ich dich als Verbündeten behalten, hätte wir Alex locker vernichten können. Doch jetzt wäscht eine Hand die Andere. Ich bin deine einzige Möglichkeit hier rauszukommen. Dazu gebe ich dir ein Teil meiner Macht um Sin zu vernichten, den Rest...musst du erledigen!", sagt er grinsend. Nicke stumm. Es ist eine beschissene Idee, dass ich mich erneut auf eine Partnerschaft mit ihm einlasse. Doch er hat Recht. Habe keine andere Möglichkeit hier rauszukommen. "Gut. Ich nehme dein Angebot an, mein Lieblingsfeind.", erwidere ich grinsend. Er nickt. "Glaub nicht, dass uns das zu Freunden macht. Nach dem Kampf, verschwinde ich wieder. Du kannst den Teil meiner Macht behalten. Wenn du sie nicht willst. Gib sie wem anders. Doch eines Tages, wird deine Seele mir gehören. Todesengel Sleepless.", sagt er finster. Lache laut auf. "Nur über meine Leiche.", kontere ich. "Lässt sich einrichten", lacht der lebende Augenring und hält mir eine Hand zum Handschlag hin. Verstehe. Muss an die 19 jährige Alice denken. An den Arzt Einauge. An Sunny. Muss euch wieder verlassen. Dieses Mal für immer. Es tut mir Leid. Doch in meinem Geist, werdet ihr immer bei mir sein. Wacht über mich. Irgendwann bin ich bei euch. Lebt wohl! Schlage heftig ein. Epilog: Erwachen Eine Explosion. Unmenschliches Geschrei. Harter Boden unter mir. Werde unsanft hochgezogen. "Was ist hier los!?", fragt eine unmenschlich, tiefe Stimme. Meine Augen sind geschlossen. Schmerzen durchfahren meinen Körper. Stetiger. "Wonach sieht es denn aus, du Misserfolg!?", fragt eine bekannte Stimme neben meinem Ohr. Worse. Worse zieht mich hoch. Meine Augen öffnen sich. Werde etwas gestützt von Worse. Vor mir steht eine Gestalt, die mir nur allzu bekannt vorkommt. Ein braunhaariges Etwas mit schwarzen Augen, die einen rotleuchtenden Punkt aufweisen. Der goldene Ankh, um seinen Hals, leuchtet noch genauso, wie in meiner Erinnerung. Reborn Sin.thumb|332px|Sleepless wird von Worse hochgehoben by 13NeKo13 "Ich kenne dich. Du bist Something Worse. Dich wollten sie beschwören. Warum hast du Sleepless befreit!?", fragt das Wesen bösartig. Die Schmerzen ebben ab. Die Stärke kommt wieder. Kann wieder alleine stehen. Grinse Sin bösartig an. "Hast du mich vermisst du abartiges Stück Scheiße!?", frage ich vor Abscheu bebend. Es lacht. Schallend. Worse holt etwas aus den Taschen seines schwarzen Hoodies. Reicht es mir. Blicke es verwirrt an. "Was ist das?", frage ich interessiert. Diese Kugel leuchtet violett. Worse grinst mich an. "Ein Teil meiner Kraft. Die Berührung reicht. Dann hast du die Macht diese Missgeburt ins Nichts zu schicken!", sagt Worse feierlich. Grinse. Habe zwar Bedenken, doch in dieser Situation muss ich Worse vertrauen. Nehme die Kugel. Augenblicklich durchströmt mich eine Macht. Die ich nie für Möglich gehalten habe. Von der Wucht muss ich aufschreien. Lasse die Kugel in die Tasche meines Staubmantels fallen. Hebe meine linke Hand, sodass sie in die Richtung von Sin zeigt.[[Datei:IMG-20141213-WA0001.jpg|thumb|294px|Sleepless' Wiederkehr by Voice]]thumb|NaNxNaNpx|Sleepless' Wiederkehr by Voice|link=http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Lord_Maverikthumb|NaNxNaNpx|Sleepless' Wiederkehr by Voice|link=http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Lord_Maverikthumb|NaNxNaNpx|Sleepless' Wiederkehr by Voice|link=http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Lord_Maverikthumb|NaNxNaNpx|Sleepless' Wiederkehr by Voice|link=http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Lord_Maverikthumb|NaNxNaNpx|Sleepless' Wiederkehr by Voice|link=http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Lord_Maverikthumb|NaNxNaNpx|Sleepless' Wiederkehr by Voice|link=http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Lord_Maverikthumb|NaNxNaNpx|Sleepless' Wiederkehr by Voice|link=http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Lord_Maverik "Oh. Deine Handfläche ziert nun ein grün-blau leuchtendes Pentagramm? Wie beeindruckend", spottet Reborn Sin. Lache laut auf. Wenn der wüsste, was für Untiefen an Kraft durch meinen Körper fließt. Jetzt ist es gewiss: Reborn Sin wird sterben... Fortsetzung folgt.... Sleepless Übersicht Lord Maverik An dieser Stelle bedanke ich mich bei TheVoiceInYourHead für das geniale Bild. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang